1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrophoretic display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an electrophoretic display apparatus capable of improving reflectance thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display displays an image using optical properties of liquid crystal and has characteristics, such as slimness, lightweight, etc., compared to a cathode ray tube. However, since the liquid crystal display requires a backlight assembly to provide light to the liquid crystal, the slimness and weight of the liquid crystal display are limited largely by the backlight assembly.
An electrophoretic display apparatus displays an image using an electrophoretic phenomenon in which electrified pigment particles move due to an electric field generated between two substrates. Since the electrophoretic display apparatus is a reflective-type display apparatus that reflects or absorbs light from an exterior source using the pigment particles, no light source is required. Accordingly, the electrophoretic display apparatus has attractive characteristics such as slimness and lightweight.